


the dragon

by bwee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Blood, Established Relationship, M/M, domestic soonhoon, mention of a murder you dont see the actual murder, murder???, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwee/pseuds/bwee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon refuses to be a damsel in distress, Soonyoung isn't who he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dragon

It's two in the morning and Jihoon watches as Soonyoung closes the door and falls to his knees. He's laughing. He's splattered in blood, on his knees, laughing. Jihoon's heart stops. He rushes over to his boyfriend, wants to touch him, but decides against it. “Where are you hurt? Soonyoung, where are you hurt?” Jihoon asks with urgency. Soonyoung keeps laughing for a few moments before it changes into a sob. “Oh baby, oh my god. Okay, it's okay. You're safe now. I'm here. Let's get you into the bathtub okay?” Jihoon takes Soonyoung's hands. “We'll get you clean, find out where you're hurt. I'll take care of you. It's going to be okay.” Jihoon stands and pulls Soonyoung up with him. He tries to wipe his tears away and ends up smearing blood all over Soonyoung's face and his own hands. Soonyoung sniffles and hiccups, trying to stop crying.

“Jihoonie,” he let's out shakily “I'm sorry Jihoonie, you were right all along. I'm not the knight. Not at all. I'm the dragon.”

Jihoon doesn't understand what Soonyoung is saying. He just shushes him and takes his hands in his again as they shuffle towards the bathroom.

Jihoon lets go of one of Soonyoung's hands to turn the water on and fill the tub. Soonyoung's stopped crying now. He's staring at Jihoon's hands.

“We have to get you out of your clothes now, Soonyoung. Tell me where you're hurt so I don't hurt you,” Jihoon says softly. Soonyoung shakes his head. He lifts his eyes up to meet Jihoon's.

“You have it on you,” he states “Jihoon I'm so sorry, you have it on you too.”

“Huh?”

“The blood,” Jihoon looks down at his hands and then back up to Soonyoung, smiling softly.

“It's okay. We'll get you in the tub and we'll both get clean. Okay baby?” Jihoon takes the hem of Soonyoung's shirt, peels it off of him as gently as possible. He doesn't see any wounds on Soonyoung's torso. “Soonyoungie,” he starts, feeling an uneasy twist in his gut “where are you injured? You still haven't told me.”

Soonyoung shakes his head in response. He takes off his own pants, steps out of his boxers. Jihoon gives him a once over and notices he isn't bleeding anywhere. Jihoon steps back, his feet hitting the bathtub.

“It's not my blood,” Soonyoung's voice is small but he's completely composed now. He moves past Jihoon and into the warm water of the tub. Jihoon's breath catches in his throat. He stares down at his hands. They're shaking now. Still covered in blood. Jihoon tries his best not to touch the toilet when he throws up.

“Whose blood is this?” Jihoon looks at Soonyoung from his spot on the floor, next to the toilet. Soonyoung stares at him for a moment before answering.

“Does it matter? It's not mine,” Soonyoung picks up Jihoon's vanilla body wash (they share because Soonyoung's always forgets to buy his own) and squirts it onto the washcloth that was on the side of the tub. He starts wiping himself down then turns to look at Jihoon. Jihoon feels his heart speed up. “Come over here,” Jihoon shakes his head. “Sweetie, you have to come over here. Your hands. Please,” Soonyoung's begging and Jihoon shifts onto his knees and moves over to him. Soonyoung takes Jihoon's hands and scrubs them, washing off the blood. Jihoon looks up at Soonyoung's face, still covered in blood. Soonyoung cups Jihoon's face in his large hand, rubs his thumb across his cheek and Jihoon lets his eyes flutter closed. He doesn't want to think about it. He wants to ignore what's happening but the smell of blood and vomit is too strong in his nostrils so he opens his eyes again. He takes a deep breath.

“What happened?” Jihoon stares into Soonyoung's eyes. The eyes of his boyfriend, who's sweet and loving and obsessed with fairy tales. The eyes of his boyfriend, now surrounded by a face smeared in another person's blood. Soonyoung goes back to cleaning himself and smiles bitterly.

“I told you earlier. I'm the dragon,” he brings the washcloth up to his face.

“I'm going to need you to elaborate,” Jihoon replies. Soonyoung dips his face under water, getting all the blood off and stands to get out of the tub.

“Can you get me a towel?” Jihoon stands and does as he's asked. Soonyoung wraps the towel around his waste and places a kiss on his forehead before turning to drain the tub of the bloody, sud-filled water. Jihoon watches as he picks up his clothes and the now-stained wash cloth and exits the bathroom. He follows his boyfriend to the kitchen where he takes out a fresh trash bag from under the sink and puts the soiled items in. Jihoon sits at the kitchen table, waits for Soonyoung to take the seat across from him. Soonyoung sighs as he sits down. “I killed someone Jihoon,” Jihoon feels bile rising in his throat again. He looks down at the table, takes deep breaths, tries to push everything back down. “Actually,” Soonyoung pushes his wet bangs off his face “this isn't the first time. I guess I knew I wasn't a knight in shining armor this whole time,” Jihoon looks up and stares at his boyfriend. He must be hearing this wrong. Soonyoung can't be saying what he thinks he's saying. “Sorry Jihoonie. For lying to you. ...Do you think the princess can fall in love with the dragon? I don't think so.”

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon's voice sounds far away to his own ears. “I told you before, I'm not a fucking princess.” Jihoon watches the look in Soonyoung's eyes change slowly from fearful to hopeful. He couldn't comprehend what was happening.

“Jihoon?”

“I'm not a princess. You're not a dragon. That's not how this works,” Jihoon feels hot tears running down his cheeks. “I love you Soonyoung. I love you so much. This can't be happening. You didn't kill anyone. This is some fucked up joke right? Seungcheol put you up to this. O-or Mingyu. One of those assholes. This isn't real, right?” Jihoon sees the hope in Soonyoung's eyes fade and he starts crying harder. Soonyoung stands up and grips the trash bag.

“I need to take care of this,” he says and he moves to their bedroom. Jihoon stays where he is, he can't stop crying. He can't believe this is happening. How could his adorable loving boyfriend have killed someone? More then once at that? Soonyoung emerges from the bedroom dressed in black from head to toe. He bends down, places his lips on Jihoon's. Jihoon doesn't stop him. When they pull apart, Soonyoung moves to walk away. Jihoon wraps his arms around his waist and cries into his stomach. He feels Soonyoung's hand stroke his hair. He hears Soonyoung's voice telling him he's sorry. His tears won't stop falling, sobs wracking his small body.

It takes Jihoon awhile but he finally stops crying and releases his grip on Soonyoung. He looks up to see Soonyoung had been crying too. He balls his hands into fists and wipes his face. Soonyoung starts to walk towards the front door again. Jihoon doesn't reach out to stop him this time. He hears the doorknob turn.

“Don't come back,” Jihoon doesn't turn to look at Soonyoung when he says it. He knows that if he looks at Soonyoung he won't be able to do this. But he doesn't hear the door open so he knows Soonyoung is listening. “I don't want you to come back. I don't want to see you again. I can't be in love with a murderer so never, ever come back here Kwon Soonyoung.”

There's a long beat of silence before Jihoon hears the door open and shut. He feels like crying but nothing comes out. He walks over the door and locks it, sliding to the ground immediately after.

***

By the time Jihoon drags himself to bed, the sun is starting to rise. He hugs Soonyoung's pillow tightly and inhales. Soonyoung's question from early drifts into his head. _Do you think the princess can fall in love with the dragon?_ Jihoon knows the answer. He knows by the way his heart is aching.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be the second part of a two part fic but the first part was supposed to be fluff and i. can't write fluff. but yeah that's why there are mentions of a conversation they had about the fairy tale thing Previously.  
> uh anyway, sorry??? jihoon always suffers in my fics why do i do this to him.


End file.
